


If the Nightingale Should Die

by MrShadow



Series: Two against the world [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, M/M, Mind Palace, Mycroft has amnesia but he does not know, Of course this is because of Eurus's manipulation, Vulnerable Mycroft, emotion support Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrShadow/pseuds/MrShadow
Summary: 他看到对方站在倾盆的雨下，忘记了所有伪装，茫然像是无助的孩子。于是，他走上前去，给予对方一个窒息的拥抱。他说，“没关系，你会想起该如何哭泣。”





	If the Nightingale Should Die

**Author's Note:**

> 只有臆想，没有大脑。一年前的脑洞加上闲置一年的文笔。S4后，与正剧相悖的地方全靠AU。其实只是想写个正常不黑化又没有那么强占有欲的Sherlock，但失败了。有的只是脆弱麦。

01

“Sherl...”  
Sherlock猛地睁开双眼，身体随着急促的呼吸而上下起伏，他的心脏像一条垂死挣扎的鱼，要在死前拼命挣脱出身体这张已显破损的网。他努力调整着呼吸，逼迫自己冷静下来。抑制不住颤抖的手贴上额头，那里的汗水已经发冷。

曾经有谁抚过那里。Sherlock在黑暗中看到那样一只手，细长，苍白，却温暖。它放在他的额头上，然后轻柔地拨走被汗水粘上皮肤的碎发。

“Sherl…” 他又听见那个声音这样叫他，轻轻地，温柔地，仿佛只是一声叹息，却从他记忆宫殿最深的地方，从那十几年都没有涉足过的领域，一直回荡到现在。

“闭嘴！闭嘴！闭！嘴！”他冲着空气喊叫，然后从床上一跃而起，像一阵风一样刮到客厅。没有理会因气流而散落一地的文件，他在壁炉前停留了片刻，抓起头骨，并和那令人安心的重量一起摔进沙发。

8.46日。  
Sherlock蜷起身子，将“他的朋友”困在胸膛与双腿之间。  
203.04小时。  
Sherlock双手合十，深吸一口气。  
12182.4分钟。  
Sherlock开始扫视整个房间，尽管在黑暗之中，他仍然将一切都看得一清二楚。  
730944秒。  
没有，没有，没有。什么都没有。

离那天已经过去8.46日，203.04小时，12182.4分钟，730944秒，但是这间屋子里面没有任何变化。没有人来过，没有东西留在这里，也没有什么消失不见。  
这不对。有什么不对。绝对有什么不对！他脑中有个声音在夜晚的寂静中疯狂叫嚣，整座宫殿都在怒吼之中摇摇欲坠。终于，Sherlock再也忍受不住这震耳欲聋的噪音，他猛地站起身，一手接住即将掉落的头骨扔回沙发，另一只手拎起放在一旁的小提琴。架琴，卧弓，按弦，动作一气呵成，却在拉出第一个音符之后戛然而止。Sherlock的手开始随着仍在空气中的余音颤抖。

他保持了一会这样的姿势，然后像是被什么打败了，垂下了肩。他轻轻地将小提琴放下，闭上眼睛，从呼吸间挤出一个被忘却已久的词语。

“Mine。”

02

Sherlock第四十五次摁亮手机屏幕，又烦躁地将它丢开。过了一会，他又将它捡回来，摁亮。  
“Sherlock…”他听见John的声音，欲言又止。他没有理会，只是继续盯着自己的手机。  
“Sherlock！”对方提高了声音。Sherlock猛地站起身，拎起大衣，头也不回地走了出去。他在街边叫了一辆出租车，报完地址后，终于拨出了那个号码。

电话很快就被接起，却不是他期待的人。  
他立刻挂掉了电话，对方却罕见地回拨。

“Anthea，我以为你的最爱是短信？”Sherlock的语气带着刻意的讽刺。  
对方丝毫没有受到他的影响，只是平静说完自己想说的话，切断线路：“Mr Holmes，我只是提前通知你，他不在那里。”

他不在那里？Sherlock从鼻子里挤出一声哼笑，现在是下午三点，他不在那里还能在哪里？

Sherlock走进第欧根尼俱乐部，出人意料地假笑着和门口的人打了招呼。他大步流星地走到熟悉的房间，刚推开门就听见一个冰冷的声音。  
“出去。”  
Sherlock愣了一秒钟，却还是走进房间，关上门。  
Mycroft坐在桌前，继续浏览着手中的资料，没有抬头看Sherlock一眼。他的穿着和往常没有变化，三件套，怀表，领带，袋巾，一丝不苟。但他的案头多了平常不会有的酒杯，里面琥珀色的液体只剩下一个浅底。

Sherlock沉默着没有说话，房间里只有Mycroft翻纸的声音。他很快看完了手上的这份文件，将它搁置在一边。仿佛这才注意到Sherlock的存在，他抬起头，灰蓝色的双眼像是利刃一样刺在Sherlock的身上。  
“出去这两个字，哪一个的意思需要我详细为你解释？Sherlock？”Mycroft的嘴角挂着一丝略带嘲讽的笑容，头向一侧稍稍倾斜，并挑起了另一边的眉毛。  
“全部，brother mine。” Sherlock丝毫不为Mycroft的冷漠所动，他站在原地，盯着Mycroft就像是猎豹盯住它的猎物。  
“啊，恕我抱歉，”Mycroft稍作停顿，像是在思考如何让Sherlock容易理解自己接下来的话语，“如果你要的是别的什么，比如‘大英政府’能做到的事情，我可能还考虑为你效劳。但你现在要找的那个人，暂时不在。”  
“暂时？多长时间？” Sherlock抓住了对方话语中的关键。  
“无可奉告。”Mycroft撇了撇嘴，注意力从Sherlock的身上转移开来，又拿起另外一份资料看了起来，“说真的，我不知道你为什么还要找他。你得到了你想要的，她也得到了她想要的。幸福结局，不是吗？”  
Sherlock没有回话，直接转身走出房间。他知道对方问题的答案，却不想将答案交给错误的人。虽然很难承认，但Anthea是对的，他的哥哥现在不在那里，剩下的只是“大英政府了”。

03

Mycroft放下手中的资料，长呼一口气。他拿起酒杯，将最后一点液体也倒入嘴中。辛辣的感觉从口腔一直向下燃进肠胃，他的身体却仍旧冰冷。  
又一次，他成功骗过了Sherlock。Mycroft的内心突然产生一种扭曲的快意，却又很快归于平静。Mycroft站起身，拉伸了一下因久坐而略微僵硬的四肢，然后走到窗边。他正好捕捉到Sherlock消失在视线范围内的最后背影。

Mycroft知道Sherlock想要什么，第一次，不是为自己，而是为他。Mycroft也因此有了一丝久违的感情：那个只知索取，永远长不大的孩子，终于能够镇定自若地面对情感这只猛兽，甚至还能有精力去应付他人，这远超他的想象。

也正是因为如此，现在正是放手的最好时机。Mycroft又倒了一指的酒，晃碎了一杯的蜜。Sherlock心中的恶魔已除，旧时的黑暗也已驱散，没有什么能够阻挡对方前进的道路，除了自己。所以，他必须做出最后的牺牲——彻底变成对方心中的“大英政府”。

他一直都知道，这一刻终将到来。因为他一开始就察觉，Sherlock和自己是不一样的。  
他们拥有相同的思维，Sherlock却拥有更加丰富的情感。对方的乖戾与不善交往从来都不是因为智商过人，而是过去留下深刻的伤疤，在意识触及不到的深处，一次又一次的溃烂发炎。这意味着，一旦伤疤愈合，对方就会重新拥有“正常”的人生。  
但Mycroft生来就带着伤痕，那从未完整的血肉，天然就是缺失的状态。他永远不能像Dr Waston或者DI Lestrade那样，正常地交付自己的情感；他也永远不能像Sherlock一样，游离于群体之外，却还是能成为情感的“常人”。

即使不用演绎推理，他也知道他注定会是Sherlock剩余人生的异类，他们永远都不会再走上相同的道路。  
于是，他放手，去感受世界死一般的寂静。

04

Sherlock第一次在人生中感受到独自一人的恐惧。  
真讽刺，不是吗？他拥有了可以依赖的朋友，拯救了他的妹妹，还受到了父母的认可，但他却从未像现在这样感到迷失。他感到孤独，就像是影子被强行从身体撕裂。

“Mine。”Sherlock固执地念着这个从童年碎片中习得的词语，却失去了名词的主体。没有人会用“Sherl”做出回应。轻柔的，含笑的，恼怒的，无奈的，他从不知道对方能只用这一个单词表达出如此之多的情感，他也从不记得对方拥有如此之多的情感。  
冷漠严肃，抑或是假笑讽刺，总是摆出一副高高在上的兄长模样，这才是他认识的Mycroft。但在他梦中总是叫他“Sherl”的人是谁？这个他从逐渐复苏的记忆碎片中拼凑出的温暖形象，又是谁？

Sherlock牢牢地抓住这个模糊的影子，并以它为锚点，继续在岁月的海洋里打捞搜索。有很长的一段时间，他都一无所获，直到他的注意力再次聚焦于“大英政府”。  
他发现自己记不清是什么时候开始这样称呼对方，又是从什么时候将自己的兄长与“大英政府”区分开来；他也不知道自己为什么毫不诧异地就接受了这是两个人的事实。Sherlock突然意识到这也许就是事情的关键，他必须知道，他必须记起来。

Sherlock跑遍自己思维宫殿的每一个角落，去寻找关于这个称谓的蛛丝马迹，那些记忆却在与他捉迷藏，仿佛从未存在。  
然后，他做了很长的梦。梦醒了，他便知晓一切。

“大英政府”本是他的造物，从一开始。

05

Sherlock和夜色融为一体，他潜入熟悉的宅邸，轻手轻脚地摸到Mycroft的房间。就在他刚刚踏入一步的时候，灯光突然亮起。床上隆起的形状明显只是被子和枕头搭叠的假象，他要找的人坐在窗边的椅子上，手里又拿着一杯暗褐色的液体。  
“没人告诉过你，相同的把戏，只能成功一次吗？Sherlock。” Mycroft抿了一口酒，眉眼间尽是兴趣缺缺的冷淡。他的目光一直投向窗外，连一个眼神都吝啬施舍。  
“我知道了。” Sherlock只是如此回应。  
“什么？”Mycroft终于转头看他，眼睛从上到下快速扫过，收集着他想要的信息。  
“大英政府。” Sherlock定定地看着Mycroft，目光如炬。  
“是我？”Mycroft发出一声嗤笑。

Sherlock没有回话，他的眉心微微皱起，仔细分析起Mycroft的反应。  
“怎么？演绎出什么了吗？”Mycroft挑起一边的眉毛。  
“你不记得...”Sherlock低声对自己说道，语气中略微透露出一丝难以置信。  
“不记得？”Mycroft也微皱眉头。  
“头骨。你什么时候送我的头骨？”Sherlock的语气烦躁又夹杂着三分急迫。  
“我想你记错了，我从未送过你头骨。”Mycroft回道，虽然他一再用毫无兴趣作为掩饰，但Sherlock还是从中听出了疑惑。

对方的记忆。他的记忆。  
Sherlock一言不发地转身，再次与黑暗相融。当他走到大门的时候，刻意停顿片刻，身后却依然没有挽留。他回头，暖黄色的灯光早已熄灭，如同从未亮起。

06

尖利的金属被柔和的光晕笼罩，马上就要进入更加温暖的地方；塑料管中的液体，透明，冰冷，却有着致命的吸引力，就像那个人偶尔显露的模样。

是时候让一切都回归正轨。  
Sherlock因那熟悉的刺痛咧出一个刻意笑容，褶皱中盛满不可言说的隐秘。他感受脉搏一点点加快，带动着心中久违的兴奋与期待。他突然看到Mycroft的脸，还是青年模样，锐利，消瘦，蓝灰的眼眸是一场持久的风暴。  
“我把它交给你，全部。”对方这么说，笑容浅淡又克制。

隐约地，他听到John的声音，他想回应，但已经在记忆中陷得太深。他只希望对方在慌忙之中还能看到他留下的纸条，并且按照他的吩咐，拨打那个号码。

“你不该在这里。”Sherlock听那个声音说。他回过头，Mycroft站在身后，带着黑夜和风霜。  
他仰头，将手中的物品塞给对方：“我把它还给你，全部。”  
“我不认为这是个好主意，Sherl。”对方叹了口气。  
“你从不认为我的任何主意是好的。”Sherlock耸了耸肩。  
“这不是真的，你知道。不然我不会把它交给你。”对方端详着手中的物体，继续说道，“我现在不知道要把它放在哪里。”  
“你会知道的。”Sherlock咬着唇看他，“我承认，‘大英政府’是个坏主意。”  
“难得你会主动承认错误，brother mine。”对方蹲下，与他平视，并用手揉了揉他的头发，“别担心，问题会解决的。你会解决一切。”  
“我知道，Mine。”Sherlock上前一步搂住对方的脖子，闭上眼，“我知道。”

“Sherlock…”  
“Sherlock…”  
“Sherlock!”  
Sherlock睁开眼，看到的是Mycroft愤怒的脸。这回是中年版本，紧皱的眉头，严厉的眼神，苍白的双唇。他突然就意识到时间在对方身上留下的印痕。  
对方看上去想揍他一拳，他也希望对方真会这么做。但Mycroft最终只对他说了一个词——清单。  
他沉默着交给Mycroft一张攒皱的纸，用垂死之人拉住稻草的力气握住对方的手腕，然后盯着他，如同猎豹盯上一只野兔。

那张纸上只写了一样东西，生理盐水。

看着对方睁大的双眼，Sherlock歪过头，脸上露出一个得意的笑。  
“没人告诉过你，相同的把戏，只能被骗一次吗？Brother mine。”

07

Mycroft在雨中的贝克街游荡，一把黑伞，一个不知归处的亡灵。  
他在咖啡店的门口停下，拿出一支香烟，用颤抖的手指夹住，再点燃。他深吸一口气，吐出晦暗的烟雾，将整个世界装点成一场盛大葬礼。

半小时前，他接到Dr Waston的电话。Sherlock再次落入白色恶魔的手心。他早该想到的，不是吗？旧相识，最难死去。  
他用十分钟的坐立难安，换取一个自我妥协的结局：只有这一点。只有，这一点。他不能真正放手。这是他自己的旧相识，死不掉的永生者。  
但他来到贝克街，却还是只在门前驻足。  
就算他来了，又怎样？现在的他，已经没有什么可以给予对方了。情感，不及友人；演绎，未解因果。Sherlock彻底变成了一个参不透的谜。  
Mycroft又狠狠地吸进一口香烟，他知道自己终究要踏进211B的大门。

Mycroft没想到自己会再次上当。  
他的手腕被Sherlock握在手里，紧到发疼。对方眉眼间写满胜利的得意，就像每次口舌之辩赢得上风，他却失去了每次针锋相对后的藏在心里的丝毫快乐，只想马上抽身离开。  
“你到底想要什么，Sherlock？”他问对方，语气中是掩盖不住的疲倦。  
“我只想把东西还你。”得意突然从Sherlock脸上消失，剩下一片空白。Mycroft已经记不清上次对方如此与他交谈是什么时候，严肃认真，又不带浓烈的个人情感色彩。  
他沉默片刻，便也重视起来：“钱，衣服，证件，或是别的什么？”  
“情感。”Sherlock的回答斩钉截铁。  
Mycroft眯起眼睛，想要找出对方在开玩笑的痕迹，但他所找到的每一个线索都向他证明对方只是讲出自己所相信的内容。于是，这么久以来的第一次，他真心笑出声。  
“Sherlock，你该知道，情感和我的兼容性一直不好。”Mycroft的身体稍稍放松，仿佛多日的困扰突然消失，“还记得你自己的原话吗？‘大英政府’只能像机器一样精准运作，感情对他来讲只能是错误代码。”  
“所以把它给我，我来保管。”Sherlock继续接到。  
“什么？”Mycroft像是被暴露在车灯前的鹿，连身体带大脑一起僵在原地。  
“那么把它给我，我来保管。”Sherlock几乎是一字一顿地重复了一遍，然后在末尾加上一个尘封已久的称呼，“Mine。”  
这个简单的词语被对方用一种近乎温柔的语气说出，却在Mycroft的脑内成为一口敲响的洪钟，以神经为媒介，震颤到六尺之下某些隐秘又模糊的疆域。

08

孩童的声音。  
“Mine，你真厉害，我希望我能像你。”  
“Mine，你会站到世界的顶点，除了我之外，没人能够得到的地方。”  
“Mine，我会成为世界上最伟大的海盗，而你是‘大英政府’，等我将最好的宝藏献给你。”

少年的声音。  
“Mine，你会对别人也露出这样的表情吗？”  
“Mine，不用担心，去做你必须做的事情。”  
“Mine，如果‘大英政府’只能像机器一样精准运作，感情对你来讲只能是错误代码。那么把它给我，我来保管。”

“Mine..."  
“Mine..."  
“Mine..."

Mycroft最后看到的画面，是自己将头骨交到仍是少年的Sherlock手上。  
他说：“我把它交给你，全部。”

Mycroft猛吸一口气，从记忆中醒来，他是一条涸辙的鱼，张开嘴拼命想要吸取氧气。他看着眼前的Sherlock，就像在重新认识一个陌生人。  
为了让他拥有足够的空间适应那些突然归位的记忆，Sherlock此时松开了对他的束缚。Mycroft却借此机会，凭借着本能的驱使，冲出房间。他听到Sherlock在身后喊他的名字，但他不在乎。他奔跑，直到身体再也承受不住负荷。

倾盆的雨水从天而降，Mycroft一边平复呼吸，一边尝试从那冰冷的液体中一点一点拼凑回平常的自己，但他一次又一次的失败。震惊，愤怒，恐惧，茫然。失去了对于自己没有心这一事实的深信不疑，Mycroft再也不能压制这些失衡的情感。  
他如同精密仪器一样的大脑，如今也抛弃了他。他看着本该熟悉的街道，却失去了方向，他不知道自己要往哪里走，也不知道自己可以去向哪里。

身后传来皮鞋和雨水地面碰撞的声音，Mycroft知道那是Sherlock。  
他没有转身，因为不知如何面对：他不是陪伴对方孩童和少年时期的Mycroft；也不是经历对方因触及创伤而再度消除记忆的Mycroft；他甚至不是对方口中的‘大英政府’。  
Mycroft感到一阵钝痛，从心脏的位置传来，源源不断，愈演愈烈。他用力攥住胸口的衣服，试图对其进行缓解。就在他觉得再也坚持不下去的时候，有一双手，搭上他的肩膀，坚定却没有胁迫地让他转身，然后将他拉入一个快要窒息的怀抱。  
他在低头埋进对方肩膀前的最后一个念头，是他还不知道要如何摆放自己的双手。

Sherlock紧紧地抱着Mycroft，感受到对方从一开始的僵硬，到逐渐放松，并将身体部分的重量交由他来承受。他突然松了口气。  
他隔着被雨水浸湿的大衣，抚过对方的脊背，就像记忆中对方隔着汗湿的衬衫安抚自己。对方的头靠在他的肩头，呼吸温热。Sherlock闭上眼睛，想起对方被他困入双臂之前一闪而过的面孔——茫然，痛苦，双眼映满雨水却没有一滴眼泪。  
“没关系，”他侧头在对方的耳边说道，“你会想起该如何哭泣。”  
恍惚中，他仿佛又听见一声叹息般的“Sherl”，但他的注意力很快就被对方小心翼翼摸索的双手分散。它们最终停留在一个合适的位置，然后渐渐环紧。

Sherlock的嘴角悄无声息地翘起一个微小弧度。  
他想，他还有很长的时间，去帮对方想起一切。


End file.
